Finding Summer
by twilightsagalvr
Summary: Set 2 years after Breaking Dawn. The Cullens are out hunting and stumble upon a child lost in the woods. This child changes there life in many ways. There is no Renesmee. R&R! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

BPOV(Bella)

"Emmet, will you please just go already?" I asked warily.

He simply replied with "Bella. Don't rush the master. Your defeat will come soon enough."

Psh, defeat. Yeah right. Emmet and I are sitting her playing Scrabble. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme are out hunting somewhere up north.

Rosalie is in the garage fixing up her precious new car, a pitch black convertible. I love hanging out with Emmett, my big teddy bear of a brother. Sometimes he can have his moments though. But that's our Emmett, wouldn't trade him for the world. I was just about to spell a word Emmett couldn't pronounce to win the game when I heard the back door open. The family is home from hunting. I noticed that they are in a rush and Carlisle is carefully cradling a small bundle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. =(**

Chapter 2

EPOV(Esme)

We ran out about 75 miles north to hunt. Everyone picked up on the scent of deer. I ran out a bit more. I had just inhaled the aroma of a mountain lion, and was about to attack when I heard a faint cry. I immediately snapped out of my hunting mode. I found the source of the weak cry behind a large oak tree. Wrapped up in dingy cloths is a frail, innocent, deserted baby. I gasped and Carlisle is immediatley by my side.

"Oh my." he said as he bend down and cautiously picked up the little one.  
"This baby's no more than 2 months old. Who would do this?" he mumbled to himself as he looked upon the small, cold bundle in his arms. The rest of my family arrived shortly after Carlisle. They're all in shock.

CPOV(Carlisle)

"We need to get this baby in the house and warmed A.S.A.P!" I said my doctor instinct kicking in.

The family and I took off for the house. I tried to use my body as a shield against the bitter cold winds of December. But it was working to no avail. That's when Jasper stopped, took off his jacket, and gave it to me.

"Thanks son." He replied with "Sure Dad. No problem." Then we all took off for the house once again.

Once we reached the house Esme went to get warm blankets. Alice and Jasper drove to the grocery store for baby supplies. Edward is telling Bella and Emmett what's going on. I took the baby in my office to be examined.

BPOV(Bella)

"So Eddie, we're going to have another human?" Emmett asked excitedly.

Why does he have to refer to humans like pets? "..Eddie." Edward spat though clenched teeth.

Emmett continued on as if Edward hadn't spoken a word "We had so much fun with Bella when she was human. Making her blush. Oh! And can't forget how klutzy she was. Ahhh those were the days." Emmett reminisced.

"Hey!. . ." I was about to argue when Rosalie came in.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Edward explained the predicament. By the time he finished Alice and Jasper walked in the door. Jasper has bags stacked up past his face. After they sat the stuff down and gave Carlisle what he needed they came and joined us in the family room. Alice is still bouncing with joy about shopping some more. Then Carlisle descended the stairs followed by Esme holding a pink bundle. We gave them our full attention.

"Well we've determined that the baby girl is about 2 months old. I did some research and have no idea how she got in the woods. There are no Amber Alerts out. So . . . ."

Carlisle was cut off by Emmet yelling "CAN WE KEEP HER?!"

"Emmet she's not an animal! she's a human!" I said.

"As I was saying, do you all think you can handle the responsibility of a human. More importantly a baby?"Carlisle asked.

"Yes!" everyone replied in unison.

Followed by Emmett saying "Yay! I can teach her tricks!" I didn't have to handle this one. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

" So what are we going to name her?" Carlisle asked.

"I like the name Summer." Rosalie said.

" How bout Emmett Jr.? That's one smexy name." Emmett said. Only earning another smack on the back of his head.

"I like the middle name Hope." Jasper spoke up.

"I already know what we decided. But for some strange reason I can't see her future." Alice sounds puzzled.

"I can only read her mind at certain times. It's like she let's me when she wants." Edward said.

"Hmmmm" Carlisle said.

Then we got back on the topic of names.

"Edward and I are fine with what you all choose." I said then Edward added "As long as it's not Emmett Jr." Edward added

Emmett pouted in response.

"So how about Summer Hope Cullen?" Esme suggested looking adoringly at the baby in her arms.

Everyone agreed with that. Then we ever so carefully passed the baby around. We have a new addition to the Cullen Family.

* * *

**A/N: More chapters to come!**


	3. AN

Quick Authors Note:  
I read the few complaints on Emmett seeming too dumb, so I re read the story and agreed. I have edited chapter one to fix that. So thanks for the advice (: more to come soon! Sorry its taking so long. Writers block sucks :/ If you have any good ideas feel free to inbox me (: Thanx!

3 twilightsagalvr


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N : I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I was having a bit of writers block troubles as you know. Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**3 twilightsagalvr**

**Disclaimer : I still don't own Twilight**

********************************** 5 months later**********************************

RPOV(Rosalie)

Summer is sucking intently on her bottle. I love this little girl so much, as does the rest of my family. She will be the most loved baby ever. I was just about to burp her when Emmett ran in and took her from my arms.

"Hey! Emmett give her back I haven't even burped her yet!." I told him as he held her above his head and cooed to her making her giggle.

"Who needs to burp Rose. Seriously? Look at her laughing at me." He replied.

Ugh fine. He doesn't have to listen he'll get what he deserves in a few minutes. I think Edward and Bella knew what was about to happen to , because they were paying extra close attention to Emmett and Summer now.

My thoughts probably proved to be correct, because I heard Alice laugh from where she was upstairs with Jasper. No doubt looking at more baby clothes online. Then just as Emmett was about to coo to her again, Summer made a little hick up noise, and spit up all over his face. I busted out laughing along with Bella and Edward.

Emmett screamed like a little girl "Ewww! Here Rose you can have her back." He said as he gave her to me and ran upstairs. I glanced over at Bella who was now rolling on the floor laughing at what just happened. After I finally calmed down I looked at Summer who really needed to be bathed and changed now. I swiftly took her upstairs.

BPOV(Bella)

Wow, leave it to Emmett. If I were human I would have tears streaming down my face by now. Carlisle and Esme returned from hunting in the middle of my laughing fit. They asked Edward what happened and I listened to him trying to explain through his own laughter. Carlisle and Esme just chuckled. Then Rosalie brought a clean and happy Summer back downstairs and placed her in Esmes arms. She just smiled up at Esme and Carlisle.

"Did you puke on Uncle Emmett?" Esme cooed to the baby tapping Summer lightly on the nose. She just giggled in response.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later that Evening~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EPOV(Esme)

We are all gathered around in the living room watching Blues Clues with Summer sitting on my lap. Everyone is just talking absent mindedly about different things. The TV show had just gone to commercial, so I stood Summer on my knees and bounced her.

Then she surprised everyone by saying "Mama." I gasped.

Wow, she just called me Mama. I'm so proud. I could feel the familiar stinging sensation behind my eyes. My baby just called me Mama. Amazing.

"What did you say Summer?" Carlisle asked again

"mama!" she repeated slightly screaming . I couldn't be happier right now. Carlisle hugged me around the waist. Then we passed Summer around letting her babble with everyone. My baby.


End file.
